


'cause when i wake up, i feel better with you

by theyoungv_eins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-episode (21st Feb 2017), Thoughts about their last night together probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungv_eins/pseuds/theyoungv_eins
Summary: "I love you," Robert tells him. "So much.""I love you, too," Aaron whispers, and he's never meant anything more in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> seems like making ppl cry with fics is a trend now???  
> here's my contribution, 2% of which i wrote on the bus home  
> sorry if this is disjointed or dumb or bad bc i've been tired for like two years straight. idk!!!!!
> 
> title from [beautiful day by lyre le temps](https://soundcloud.com/lyre-le-temps/beautiful-day). is it relevant to the fic?? maybe?? i just love lyre le temps, okay?

They’re lying in bed, tired and spent. It's been a long day, between stressing and planning and surprise police visits, but it was worth it a hundred times over, because they're (pretty much) married now, and it's all that they should be thinking of now.

Robert has both his arms tight around Aaron, clinging to him because he never wants to let him go. 

They’re still a little drunk, but they’re past the happy buzz that comes with it. Now, they’re just left with sadness and thoughts of tomorrow’s goodbyes.

They knew this was coming. It was in the back of their minds the whole day – they just chose to ignore it. They deserved to, just for a little while. They deserved a day where they could be happy and stupidly love with each other, surrounded by family and friends. Just one day, that's all they could ever ask for.

Now they're lying together, just breathing each other in and savouring every last minute - every last second - of their last few hours together. 

It's silent, until Robert is the first to talk. “I wish we could just run away. You, me, and Liv.” 

“It’s not that easy,” Aaron tells him, and Robert knows. "You'd probably get in trouble, too."

"I'd do it. For you," Robert whispers. He would. He'd do anything for Aaron because he loves him  _so much_ and it isn't fair that this is happening to him.The _because of you_  is harsh in the back of his mind.

Of course, Aaron would tell him that it isn't his fault, and he might believe it, if just for a second. He wishes he could believe it, because maybe he wouldn't feel as guilty that this is happening ( _if he didn't lie to Aaron, then this wouldn't have. If he didn't call it off, then Aaron wouldn't have. If he didn't, then_ ). But his guilt isn't what's important right now. What's important is that Aaron knows that he's there for him, that he loves him more than anything, that he'll wait until the end of Earth itself for him, if he has to. He doesn't know how he's going to be able to let him go, tomorrow. 

And he tells him this. Aaron presses closer, croaks out an, "I know," but then his hands curl tight around Robert's arms, and his face crumples. 

“Please don't,” Robert tells him, but he’s crying, too, and it hurts so much. "It's our wedding night, just, please-" He can't finish his sentence, because he doesn't know how to. There's nothing he can say right now to make it better. It won't be better until all this is over, and is back here, where he belongs - for good.

Aaron pushes his nose into Robert's shoulder, breathes in. He holds onto him as tightly as he can and tells him how happy he is that they got to spend their last day together like this. 

A small part of Aaron hates that they did this today, because now he knows exactly what he's going to miss. He's going to miss the first few months - maybe even years - of married life with Robert (even if they're not even legally married). He's going to miss waking up next to him every morning, eating meals together, having lazy Sundays in bed. He might even miss moving into their new home together, if his sentence is long enough. He'll miss birthdays, anniversaries. He doesn't know how he'll handle missing Liv's birthday for a second time, or their first wedding anniversary. 

And even though Robert will visit, he's going to miss all the small things that he loves about him - his cocky smile, his cheeky remarks. His voice and his questionable fashion sense - they're all going to seem so far away, eventually. 

Most of all, he's going to miss their intimacy. The little glances from across the dining table. Robert's hand on his neck or his knee or his arm, warm and comforting and _home_. Robert kissing Aaron on the forehead or the cheek or the top of his head whenever he so much as leaves the room. He's going to miss Robert saying "I love you", and holding him tight and safe in his arms. 

"I love you," Robert tells him. "So much."

 

"I love you, too," Aaron whispers, and he's never meant anything more in his life.

When they were exchanging their vows in that tiny garage, Aaron had never been more in love. 

When they were sat outside, nothing but the two of them and the noise from inside the pub, Aaron felt more relaxed than he had in a long time.

When Robert pulled him close with an arm around his shoulder and planted a big kiss on his cheek. When they were dancing, when Robert became a real part of the family, when they were cutting the cake. Aaron was the happiest he's ever been. 

But now, when he's crying in the arms of his husband (the love of his life, his best friend, his soulmate), with a prison sentence over his head, he's never been more scared.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, oh man. super appreciate comments and kudos and all that. love ya!! 
> 
> my tumblr is [@aarondingl-e](http://aarondingl-e.tumblr.com/)  
> come send me messages or fics or whatever please i have one friend !!!!!!!
> 
> (fun fact my word trial expired and now i don't have word and i'm crying a little. why is it so expensive????)


End file.
